


walk you home

by Saturn_Atlas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A - Freeform, Breakup, Gen, Highschool AU, Human AU, Kinda, M/M, Other, Songfic, i guess, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Atlas/pseuds/Saturn_Atlas
Summary: Remus walks Dee home after finding him crying in the boys bathroom.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Remus Sanders & Deceit Sanders, past roceit
Kudos: 48





	walk you home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 5:55am I am not vibing.

You met him in the boys bathroom. His shoulders hunched, he was shaking. He was probably crying. His breath short and quick. He glances up and- shit, you can’t handle this.

He went be Dee and he was your brothers boyfriend. Apparently, your idiot brother decided it was a marvellous idea to dump him in front of the whole cafeteria. They were the top couple, you guess. Brother dearest of course, had to make the breakup as humiliating as possible for Dee. Now, you have to deal with him crying in a school bathroom.

It’s not as if this is the first time though, just the first you decided to help out with. You’d noticed him once or twice, not always crying, but always alone. You only even saw him with Roman, like did his whole life revolve around him? 

In all honesty, it probably did, ugh, this is making you feel guilty and it’s not even your fault. He just looks so helpless, even you couldn’t leave him there. 

So you said the only reasonable thing, "Kay, what the fuck."

So eloquently spoken. 

He was looking at you now, you could see that he was indeed crying. He growls at you, but it sound pitiful because he’d been crying so much. 

"What do you want." He practically snarled at you.

Wow, okay, a little aggressive. "Well, I’ve seen you around, always alone, um," you hesitate to continue. What the fuck are you doing, why do you care. "Can I walk you home? " you finish.

He gives you a look, like, what are you even saying look and yeah, what are you saying. Fuck if you know, but alas, you’ve committed to this now.

He wipes his face and pats his clothes down. "Are you serious?" He finally says.

"Uh, yeah I guess, probably sucks to be crying in a bathroom," you don’t really know where you’re going with this, " so why not?"

"We don’t even know each other," he asks confused, "you don’t even know where I live."

"Of course I know you! You were dating my brother, you came over all the time!" You start, forgetting that it’s probably a sensitive topic, "And of course I know where you live, I’ve picked Ro up at least three times." You finish like this was obvious, and it probably was to you, not to him.

He looks tired, probably doesn’t sleep well, you wonder if he has gruesome nightmares that keep him awake.

By now, he’s walking towards you, then past you, mumbling ´fine, whatever.´ under his breath. You realize he’s answering you for asking to walk him home. You follow after him.

He’s not to far ahead, he looks more pissed than sad now, so that’s a plus?

When you push the school doors open, you hold them until Dee is outside. See, you can be a gentleman. You blindly follow him and neither of you say anything for a few minutes.  
After a few minutes however, you say fuck silence, and start pestering him.

"Hey, hey, hey, heyheyhey, Deeeee, I’m boredddd." You whine, because you are oh so mature.

He’s starting to grumble and speeds up. Ugh, this is so boring, why did you agree to this? Oh yeah, because your brothers an asshole and you feel sorry for his mistakes.

You start poking Dee and he finally gets fed up. 

"Okay listen, first of all, fuck you, second, why did you ask to walk me home if you were gonna act like a brat ´ Dee, Dee, I’m bored!’. " 

He definitely looks pissed now, even stopped walking to yell at you. You can’t help it, you start laughing uncontrollably. How could you not? He’s getting worked up over the smallest of things.

After calming down a bit, you say "No real reason, everything is boring, wanted to do something else. "

He just sighs and rubs his face, which now that you take a closer look, looks kinda messed up, you think he has a black eye. How did you not notice earlier? Oh well, whatever.

"You know what," he starts again, "whatever, fuck this, fuck me." 

"Well all you had to do is ask!" You laugh.

He groans and facepalms as he keeps walking. You grin as you sped up beside him.

"Oh come on, lighten up, I don’t think I’ve even seen you relax!"

He glares at you, "Well, unlike some people I care about, y’know, my education??"

You both kinda go quiet after that. You do try to spark some conversation, but it dosent last. He seems to just be annoyed with you now, instead of all sad and mopey.

In all honesty, he doesn’t seem that bad. You didn’t mention, but Ro always complained that Dee was annoying and clingy, he doesn’t really seem that way to you, but your not friends with him and you also didn’t date him. So what do you know.

You do know that your still kinda annoyed at Ro for causing a scene in the cafeteria, like who gets everyone’s attention, make everyone think he’s about to propose to Dee or some shit, and than break his fucking heart in front of everyone. Like what the fuck dud, not very cool. 

But, your brother has always been dramatic.

When you get to Dee’s house , you walk him straight to the door, make a joke and than promptly try and get the fuck home.

But, Dee was like ‘no’ and grabbed your wrist.

You turn to him and- yep, definitely a black eye.

He looks down and you notice his face is red.

"Ugh, thanks for walking me home or whatever," he says, letting go you your wrist ” you’re not as bad as Roman said you were, and thanks fir not being a dick about me crying in the bathroom."

"Yeah, no big. Later.” You reply, and start walking to your house.

You think Dee is pretty cool, maybe he’d like to see you dissect a frog with Logan.

Or something.

When you get home, Ro’s already home, he looked kinda disheveled. 

Why is everyone so mopey today. Whatever.

You bug him for awhile before going to your room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda trashhhhbhhakdkdnoa
> 
> I’m so sleep deprived that half what threw I started writing a different character ahhh


End file.
